


Paper Anniversary

by eisneRiegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Pick-Up Lines, Romantic Fluff, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: Byleth and Claude are celebrating their first wedding anniversary.And Claude wanted to see if he still have that smooth talking skill that won her over.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 51





	Paper Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I've ran out of ideas for any Claudeleth stories after a year or so of writing...yet here we are...still writing...

Byleth sat by herself in a cafe reading a book while waiting for her husband to arrive. He told her to go on ahead to the cafe, stating that he still have to pick up something from his Uncle's place.

She has a hunch that whatever he is picking up has something to do with her. Today's their first wedding anniversary after all and they had booked a hotel outside the city as part of their celebration, and she knows full well how one of his love language is lavish gift giving.

She hopes he didn't spend too much though. They've already fought too many times about his spending habits even before getting married and she honestly don't want a fight on their anniversary. Of course, she should let it pass since it's a special day but coming from a middle class family, it's hard to break that habit of looking at the price tag and getting annoyed by how expensive one thing is nowadays.

She flipped through her book, occasionally taking a sip of her drink, chuckling at one of the dumb actions the author had written for their characters.

After a while, a handsome man approached her, smiling charmingly, as he carries his tray with clubhouse sandwich and a large mug of hot coffee on it.

"Hi. Is this seat taken?" He asked. "Everywhere else is full."

She started frowning as she looked up but stopped when she saw him. Glancing around the cafe, there's still a lot of available seats.

She raised her eyebrow at him, making him only wink at her playfully.

What's he playing at? 

"It's a no?" He asked again.

Rolling her eyes, she gestured for him to take the seat. She then proceeded to ignore him, going back to her book.

Whatever he's playing, she's not going to play along.

It's ridiculous after all.

"I'm Claude von Riegan." He introduced himself, his eyes full of mirth as he watched her struggle on keeping a poker face. "And you are...?"

She took a deep breath, looking over at him with a scowl.

Fine. She'll play along.

"Byleth."

"Nice to meet you." Claude said cheerfully. "And I've noticed you're wearing a ring on your left ring finger. Did you know that it's associated with the Goddess of Love and also the veins are connected to your heart? I guess you're a romantic, huh?"

Byleth pursed her lips to stop herself from ruining his fun for at least a few seconds.

Seriously. When will her husband grow up? People might think he's bothering her by hitting on her.

"That's hardly interesting information." She replied, intent of being the killjoy. "All veins are connected some way to the heart that pumps blood to keep us alive."

He considered her reaction for a moment then changed tactic. "And I've noticed that you're reading that genre of book most people view as escapism. I guess you have some problems you want to run away from, huh? Running away won't solve it though..."

Byleth snapped the book shut. "Yes. I'm reading this book to escape from my terrible, terrible husband. I don't know why I married him to be honest. He didn't get me pregnant before we exchanged vows so there was no need for us to get hitched."

Claude stared at her for a moment, then pouted. "Really? He's that terrible? How about you divorce him and go out with me?"

Byleth only gave him an exasperated look, making Claude chortle as he took a bite off his sandwich. They sat there in silence for a good while, with Byleth continuing on reading and finishing her drink and her companion enjoying his sandwich.

"So, how about it?" He asked after he finished eating his sandwich and drinking his coffee to help it wash down his throat. "I've made reservations outside the city, but my date cancelled on me on the last minute... And since you said your husband is terrible–"

"Claude–" Byleth started to cut him off but a beautiful young lady came up to their table, obviously noticing the annoying pick up method.

"Hi sweetie. Sorry I'm late." The young lady said sweetly to Byleth, placing a hand on her shoulder. Byleth smiled back to her, relishing the small grimace on her husband's face for being mistaken as a random guy hitting on her. "Everything okay here?"

"It's fine." Byleth replied. "Don't worry about him. My husband's being silly, is all."

"Oh?"

Claude held up his left hand to show the lady that they are, indeed, married.

"Are you sure?" The lady asked one more time, looking at Byleth.

Byleth then held up her own left hand to show her the matching wedding band on her finger.

"It's fine. I'm really sorry for alarming you because of my husband's little silly act."

The lady only looked at the two of them, wondering what kind of married couple would even do that kind of thing in public, pretending not knowing one another, before leaving them be.

"Yeesh... That didn't go well." Claude muttered.

"That's because you've been trying too hard, dear."

"Or maybe because you refused to play along."

"Claude, darling, you have terrible acting skills."

"You were amused by it though."

"I was not."

Claude grinned knowingly at her, taking her hand in his. "Liar. Why are you holding back on your smile? Come on, let it through. Let me see that beautiful smile from my beautiful wife."

Byleth tried to free her hand from his, struggling and failing on keeping her smile in check. Claude laughed, bringing up her hand to his lips to kiss.

"Seeing you smile and hearing you laugh..." He said slowly, as he fondly smiled at her. "I couldn't ask for more today. Having you by my side as my wife is the greatest thing that ever happened in my life...it was worth leaving home to be independent for I got to meet you."

Byleth smiled shyly at that. "And choosing you as my husband was the best decision I've ever made. Just... Don't do that silly little act from earlier ever again. It's embarrassing."

He grinned at her. "Really? Marrying a thief like me was your best decision?"

"Thief?"

"Yeah. I'm actually a thief and I was out to steal your heart from the get go."

Byleth took a deep breath at that. "Claude–" 

"I remember I had to pass twice in front of you because I wasn't sure if you believed in love at first sight. Can't really steal your heart if you didn't see me."

"Claude, honestly–" 

Claude chortled at her, loving her exasperated look.

She's adorable with that expression. And he knows she doesn't hate his pick up lines.

If she did, she wouldn't have gone out with him at all.

"Shall we get going?" Claude asked her after a moment, rubbing her knuckles idly with his fingers. "It's a two hour drive after all. There's a lot of things I want to do once we're there..."

Byleth nodded at him and he helped her carry her bag, placing a hand on her back as they walked out of the cafe. Opening the car door for her, Claude helped her ease in to the seat and leaned in to buckle her seat belt.

He also stole a kiss, winking at her playfully. When he withdrew, he bumped his head at the top of the car door.

"Instant karma." Byleth laughed at him. Claude grimaced at that, rubbing the back of his head as he closed her door and tossed her bag gently into the backseat.

Sliding into his seat behind the wheel, he buckled himself in. Before he could start the car engine, Byleth placed two fingers under his chin to make him look at her.

Blinking, Claude gave her a confused look.

"Your lips look lonely, darling." Byleth said as she leaned close to his face as far as her seatbelt would let her. "Would you like them to meet mine?"

Claude turned crimson at that bold pick up line from her, and his eyes darted around the parking lot.

A couple of passers-by seem to notice them and shaking their head at such blatant public display of affection.

He gulped, expecting her to kiss him already but all he got was a small laugh from her as she kissed his chin instead before retreating back into her seat.

Claude huffed at that, as it became his turn to put his fingers under her chin to make her look at him.

"You know, my love, I've always considered your eyes were the sky and your mouth as the sea," He murmured as he brushed his lips against hers, "and I’d like to think I'm the horizon so I could kiss you every time I look at you."

It's Byleth's turn to blush furiously at his advances on her, and Claude only pecked her lips lightly before withdrawing and starting the car.

She hopes their hotel room's walls are thick enough or at least soundproofed.

She had accidentally flipped Claude's switch when she teased him and she knows she's done for in bed.

Byleth knows she can reverse their roles easily but today...is probably a good day to let him have the reins.

It's not everyday he shows that side after all.


End file.
